


Ashton and Calum -Princess

by EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos



Series: The Tapes [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cashton, Come Swallowing, Cute Calum, Daddy Ashton, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Michael Gets Turned On Over The Phone, Pink Panties, Princess Calum, Somewhat Innocent Calum, Spanking, Tiara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos/pseuds/EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton likes to dress Calum up in cute lingerie and tiaras. That should be expected though. Calum is daddy's little princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashton and Calum -Princess

Luke got out of bed. He didn't have work so it meant that he had nothing to do today. He decide on cereal. He looked in the cabinet and decided on Frosted Flakes. He pours himself a bowl and opens the fridge. When he sees that there is no milk he lets out a long sigh and puts the cereal back in the bag before he settles for a Hot Pocket. His phone begins to ring just as he bites into the bread and the roof of his mouth is scorched by the liquid lava center of this fucking Hot Pocket. He quickly drinks some cold water and answers the phone not bothering to check and see who was calling him at this time in the morning. 

"What do you want," he asks. 

"Excuse you? You wanna try that again," Ashton asks. 

"Hello, Ashton, what do you want?" 

"I guess that's a little better. Anyway, Calum is freaking out about these tapes." 

"I already dropped them off at the dump." 

"Uh huh," Ashton says. 

"What?" 

"Luke, I know you have them." 

"I don't have them."

"Michael told me." 

"I don't have them," he said. 

"So Michael must be lying?" 

"What is so important about these tapes? I thought one of you said you had back up videos on your computer." 

"Luke, I swear if you don't bring them back-"

"You'll what, daddy? Spank me," he asks smiling. 

"I fucking knew it," he said. 

"Michael would never rat me out even if he did know." 

"So no one knows you have them?"

"Nope, just you now." 

"I swear if you don't bring them back I'll punch you so hard your grandchildren's grandchildren will feel it." 

"You can have them back once I watch them all." 

"You're watching them all? Why?"

"Because I'm a guy."

"So?"

"So I'm going to watch this porn," he stated as if it was obvious.

"But Michael and Calum are your friends, you aren't weird about seeing them naked?"

"They're my hot, gay, naked friends. No. I don't have a problem with it." 

"Interesting. So they think they're destroyed?" 

"Yep. You can have them back once I've watched them."

"Whatever you do just make sure you wash your hands, and do not ever call me daddy again." 

"Why not? Do you not like it? Or, wait, do you like it more when I do it?"

"Just finish watching, you creep. I got to go." 

"Will do, daddy. Bye."

Luke hung up and popped open the fourth case. 

Ashton and Calum -Princess

He laid on the couch and got comfortable while he munched on his breakfast. He didn't really pay attention until he heard Calum's voice. 

"Uh, do I have to wear this?" 

His eyes were immediately on the screen. Calum was wearing a pink see-through babydoll. The top part was pretty with a lacy flower designs and a pink bow in the center. You could see that he was wearing matching panties underneath and if you looked close the end of the baby doll was laced like the top. On top of his head was a tiara that glittered in the light when he moved. 

"What," Ashton asked sounding upset. 

"It's a little girly, don't you think?"

"I think you look really pretty," Ashton told him. 

"Really?" 

"Really," Ashton said sitting beside him. 

"Thanks, Ashton." 

Ashton quickly took Calum over his knee and pulled the baby doll up exposing his lower back and bright pink underwear. 

"That's five," he told him, "do you know why?" 

Calum smiled looking excited before trying to be serious, "because I didn't call you daddy." 

"Count out loud with me," he told him. 

He moved his hand down quickly and gave Calum's ass a smack. 

Calum sucked in a breath smiling now, "one." 

There was another loud smack and Luke had sat all the way up now. 

"Two," Calum said before biting his lip.

Luke continued eating the Hot Pocket. He honestly didn't know how he felt about spanking someone. The last smack of Ashton's hand against Calum's skin pulled him from his thoughts. 

"Five," Calum said. 

"Would you like another?" 

"Yes, daddy." 

Ashton spanked him again and Calum let out a squeak and then a sigh.

"Are you going to behave now, princess?"

Calum bites his lower lip before nodding, "yes, daddy."

Ashton sat him back up next to him. His face was red and he was smiling and playing with the edge of his babydoll. 

"Now what do you say?" 

"Thank you, daddy." 

"That's my princess."

He kissed Calum's cheek going down his neck. 

"Ashton," Calum said sucking in another breath. 

Ashton pulled back. 

"Daddy," Calum said quickly realizing he had made a mistake. 

Ashton raised an eyebrow. 

"I'm sorry, daddy," he said. 

Ashton had him against the bed now. Calum looked up at him wondering what he would do next. Ashton was always a surprise so he never really knew what he was in for. It scared him yet excited him at the same time. 

"You look so cute like this, you know that," Ashton asked stroking his cheek in a loving way. 

Ashton was distracted by the one underneath him which confused Luke. Were they dating? Why did it look so real? Calum stayed quiet. Ashton's hands slid up his legs and he was tugging at the sides of Calum's panties before stopping when Calum's breathing hitched. 

"I want you to tell me you're all mine," Ashton told him. 

"You can take them off," Calum said. 

"That's not what I want to hear. I need you to tell me that you're all mine. No one is allowed to touch you the way I'm touching you." 

"Why?"

"Because that's what I want from you. I want you to tell me that no one else will have you. I wanna hear that you're my princess and no one else's." 

"I'm your princess, daddy." 

"Only mine," he asked looking at Calum's body hungrily before meeting his eyes again.

"Only yours," Calum said. 

Ashton smiled and moved to Calum's legs kissing up his thighs looking up at him to see what he did and didn't like. Luke was curious about this but didn't really want to ask Ashton. He decided to call their house. Calum was the first to answer. 

"Hey, Luke. What's up?"

"Hey, princess, I have a question for Mikey." 

"Princess?"

"Can you put Mikey on?"

"Uh, I think he's sleeping-oh, wait, he's right here. Michael!" 

"Hello," Michael asked. 

"Alright, so I'm watching the fourth tape," Luke said. 

"Be more specific. That's why they all have labels."

"Oh, uh..princess," he says. 

"Oh, okay. What about it?"

"Why is he being all boyfriendy with Calum?"

"Because Calum's his," he said as if it was obvious. 

"Mikey, who are you talking to," Ashton asked in the background. 

"Luke, why?" 

"What's he asking," Ashton asked. 

"He's just talking. Is something wrong, daddy?"

"No, tell him he needs to hurry up, and don't call me that outside the bedroom," Ashton said. 

"Yes, Ashton," he said sounding like he had a huge grin on his face.

"Ashton says you need to hurry up or something. I don't know what that's about."

"Your daddy knows I have the tapes," Luke says looking back at the TV. 

Ashton was taking off Calum's panties and sliding his hands up his legs. Ashton's eyes slowly made their way to his after he basically eye fucked him. 

"Seriously? Wait, of course he knew, you're a pervert." 

"He thought you knew about them, don't worry, I didn't tell him you know. I also didn't tell him what we did." 

"Good, he wouldn't be too happy if you did. I'm not supposed to do that with anyone."

"Aww come on, not even for me?" 

"Especially not you, which is probably another reason why I did it." 

"We should do it again. It was kinda fun fucking you like my boyfriend." 

"I can't right now, he wont let me leave."

"Oh come on, Mikey. Come play pretend with me," I said. 

He laughed, "you're cute but I actually can't. Maybe you should sweet talk him into letting you join us." 

"Nah, I don't need a daddy. I've got porn." 

"Loser," Michael says. 

"Shut up. Oh hey, is the next one better?"

"Oh yeah, I'm in it." 

"Oh really? What are you wearing?" 

"I don't want to spoil it for you," he says. 

"Well, what can you do right now?" 

"What, you want me to help you over the phone," Michael asks. 

"Yes, please give me a boner," Luke smiled

"As much as I'd like to I really have to go Ashton is giving me this glare and I think he's trying to read my lips."

"Ugh, daddy needs to learn to share. We've already fucked."

"He doesn't know that." 

"What do you think he'd do if he did? Do you think he'd punish you? I think he would."

"Really? What do you think he'd do," Michael asked. 

"Bend you over and spank you," he told him. 

"You think he'd do that?"

"Yeah, maybe he'd tell you how much of a slut you've been," he said.

Michael's breath caught in his throat, "then what?"

"Then he'd probably tie you up and tease you until you promise you wont do it again," Luke said smiling. 

"And if I did?"

"He'd probably just use you like a fuck toy. I bet he wouldn't let you cum until you told him what a good little slut you'd be for him."

"Really?"

"Would you be a good little slut for him Mikey?"

"Yes."

"You'd tell your daddy you're sorry and do whatever he wanted?"

"Yeah." 

"If it were me I'd be pretty upset with you, Mikey. You'd have to do a lot of things to make it up to me," he told him. 

"Like what?" 

"I'd make you suck my cock. You've got a beautiful mouth. I'd make good use out of it, fuck your throat and cum all over your pretty little face. Would you like that?"

"Yes," he said sounding as if he was trying to keep from moaning. 

"You'd be on your knees for me all day."

"Would you really make me do all that? Take all of that?"

"Definitely. You can take it though, right? Like a good little slut," he asked. 

"Mmm, yeah. I can. I can take it."

"Are you getting off on this, Mikey?"

"Fuck," he said into the phone. 

"You are, aren't you?"

"Luke, I have to go, dad-Ashton wants me to get off on the phon-get off the phone," he said. 

"Better do what daddy tells you," Luke says hanging up. 

He smiled to himself. He was proud that he could turn him on without even being there. He looks back at the TV and sees that Ashton was lubing up his fingers. 

"Put them in." 

"That's not how you ask."

"Can you please put them in, daddy?" 

He slid one in Calum slow. Calum threw his head back knocking off the tiara. He let out a moan and Ashton began kissing his neck whispering something about how Calum was a good boy. Luke wouldn't deny that this was turning him on. He unbuttoned his pants and took his cock out while looking at the TV. Ashton was pumping his finger in and out of him. 

"Am I doing a good job, daddy?"

"So good, princess. Are you ready for another?" 

Calum nodded and Ashton slid another finger in him loosening him a little more making him moan. He pushed the babydoll up with another hand to expose Calum's stomach. 

"Daddy," Calum breathed.

"Do you think you're ready to take the toy," Ashton asked getting harder. 

"I don't want the toy. I want you to fuck me," Calum said. 

Ashton smiles and kisses him. 

"You aren't ready for that yet," he tells him while hitting a sweet spot inside him. 

Calum groans and lifts his hips cumming all over his stomach.

"That didn't take long," Ashton says. 

Calum sat up quickly. 

"I'm sorry," he says. 

"No, baby. It's fine, don't be sorry." 

"Can I give you a blowjob," he asked. 

"What?"

"Please?"

"You don't have to-"

"Please, daddy. I've been good." 

Luke looks down and sees that his cock is already drooling pre-cum. How long had he been jerking off? He leans back on the couch. Ashton nods and Calum unbuttons his pants letting his cock spring free. Luke looks at how big Ashton is because, well, let's be honest, he's fucking curious. He notices that it's about the same as him maybe a little bigger. He doesn't get much time to focus on the size with Calum licking at it. At first it was small kitten licks making Ashton thread his fingers through the boy's hair. Calum looked up at him before opening his mouth and slowly taking it all the way in. Ashton moans while Calum looks up at him and pulls back to stroke him. Ashton pulls him close and kisses him. That's when Luke makes his decision. He's going to fuck Calum, or at least his mouth. 

"Shit," Ashton breathes breaking their kiss. 

Luke swipes his thumb across the head of his cock biting his lip. He wants to fuck him. Shit, right now, he'd settle for fucking Ashton. Would Ashton let Luke fuck him? Luke doesn't care right now. He's close. From seeing Calum in that outfit, to Michael getting turned on so easily, and finally Calum making those sexy little moans. He wants to cum right now. He wants to be Ashton, fuck, he wants to be Calum. He honestly wouldn't care as long as he could touch someone. Calum goes back down and bobs his head up and down making Ashton grab at the fabric underneath them. 

"Do you like that, daddy?" 

"I love it, baby, and I'm going to love cumming in that beautiful mouth of yours even more." 

"You're going to cum in my mouth?" 

"Yeah," Ashton nods, "you'll like it though, I promise." 

"Fuck yeah he will," Luke breathes speeding up his pace. 

Ashton is back down Calum's throat and Luke is think about how he'd love to be in Ashton's place right now. He wants to feel Calum's mouth on him. Would it feel good? Would it be better than Michael, fuck, he's dying to know. The only thing he does know right now is that he wants to cum, but he wants to do it when Ashton does, so he waits. Ashton is trying not to buck up into Calum's mouth because he doesn't want to hurt him, he'd never hurt Calum. Calum is daddy's favorite. Calum is Ashton's princess. He was just his, no, only his, that much was obvious to Luke. For some reason he likes that. He likes knowing that he can't have Calum because that just makes him determined to fuck him. Ashton moans again. 

"Fuck. Cal, baby, I'm about to cum," he says. 

Calum doesn't stop, instead he looks up at him. Ashton looks down grabbing a fistful of his hair before groaning and releasing in Calum. Luke lets go and cums on his shirt slowly stopping once he's finished. Calum pulls back to see that his tongue is connected to Ashton's cock by small strings of spit and cum. Ashton doesn't care when he pulls Calum up and kisses him. Calum relaxes in Ashton's arms and kisses back before Ashton pulls from him. 

"You did such a good job, princess," Ashton tells him breathing heavily. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. You were so good for me today." 

"My crown fell off." 

"That's okay, baby. We're going to get you something cuter soon anyway." 

"Can I get something blue?" 

"Anything you want," Ashton said.

Calum kissed him and moved to sit on his lap. 

"Thank you, daddy." 

Luke gets up and turns it off. He looks down at his shirt disgusted. 

"Fuck, I need a shower."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if I missed anything in the tags.


End file.
